


En los ojos de un poeta.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''El loco amor de los poetas surrealistas y la realidad miserable de cualquier pareja, con su egoísta estrechez de miras: tú y yo, mi vida, aquí estamos tan ricamente, y que se hunda el mundo, que a nosotros nos da lo mismo mientras permanezcamos uno junto a otro''</p><p>Rafael Chirbes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En los ojos de un poeta.

Feuilly se fija en el muchacho en el mismo momento que entra en el local. Es un chico joven, no le echa más de veinte años. Al entrar, se quita el gorro de lana, mostrando una leonina melena pelirroja; su piel es lechosa, cubierta de pecas, y viste un peto vaquero, sobre el que lleva un poncho de vivos colores. Definitivamente, no encaja con la clientela habitual del bar; aunque si bien es cierto que en los últimos años, ese tipo de chicos, con pintas de bohemios, han ido desplazando a la población obrera. Se sienta en una mesa apartada, huyendo del ruido y las miradas. No, no encaja allí. Pero no por su vestimenta, sino por su mirada. Parece verdaderamente perdido. A lo largo de la noche, pide tan solo dos cervezas, y se queda allí, sentado, escribiendo en una pequeña libreta bastante estropeada, hasta que no queda nadie más. Aún quedan un rato para que sea la hora del cierre, pero como el local está ya vacío, Feuilly decide acercarse a su mesa. Se sienta frente a él, con dos cervezas, una para el pelirrojo, y otra para si mismo. El muchacho alza la mirada al sentir que no está solo, y se sonroja al verlo.

-¿Vas a cerrar ya?- Feuilly frunce los labios y niega, tendiéndole una de las dos cervezas -Oh... en realidad, me he gastado ya todo lo que tenía-

-Te estoy invitando, idiota- el chico sonríe levemente.

-Gracias- musita, cogiendo la cerveza y levantándola. Feuilly lo imita, y la choca con la suya.

-¿Estás de paso?- pregunta, señalando la pequeña maleta de mano que lleva con él. El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo...-

-Me llamo Feuilly, bueno, en realidad es Masud, pero todos me llaman Feuilly, larga historia- se presenta, sonriendo, y tendiéndole la mano.

-Jean Prouvaire... Pero todos me llaman Jehan- responde el chico, sonriendo también, y apretando su mano. Es un apretón fuerte, y bastante más largo de lo habitual. El padre de Jehan siempre ha dicho que por el apretón de manos, se puede saber todo de otro hombre. Así que, Prouvaire lo analiza. Las manos de Feuilly son ásperas, y grandes, de dedos anchos, muy diferentes de las suyas, finas, largas y suaves. Pero sobre todo, inspiran seguridad. Se sueltan, y se miran unos segundos, bebiendo. Los ojos del pelirrojo son verdes, grandes, vivaces, y están enmarcados en unas pestañas largas y finas, oscuras -Si tienes que cerrar ya, dímelo... me he distraído, lo siento-

-Oh, no te preocupes, has tenido suerte de que hoy me toque a mi cerrar, Adrien te habría echado a patadas hace rato, con tal de volver pronto a casa- Jehan se sonroja un poco, y baja la mirada. -Entonces, ¿Eres de por aquí? No te había visto nunca-

-En realidad... no, bueno, vivo... vivía en Auteuil, pero no suelo pasar por este distrito-

-¿Qué te trae por el trece, entonces?- Jehan levanta la mirada de nuevo, y mira a Feuilly, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo... bueno, mis pies- sonríe levemente. -Y el metro... no sabía donde ir, y empecé a andar, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba aquí-

-Aham- Feuilly asiente, dando un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza. -¿Te han echado de casa?- Jehan vuelve a bajar la mirada. Si, se lo imaginaba. Parecía perdido porque estaba perdido. -¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?-

-Oh... bueno... tenía pensado buscar algún motel barato...-

-¿No decías que no te quedaba dinero?- Jehan se sonroja de nuevo, y comienza a juguetear con la etiqueta de su cerveza, algo nervioso. -Tengo sofá. Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche allí, y ya mañana, con las ideas más claras, pues decides que hacer- El pelirrojo sonríe levemente.

-No me conoces de nada-

-¿Y?- Desde luego, no sería la primera vez que Feuilly llevase a un total desconocido a casa. Lo ha hecho por mil razones. A veces eran solo líos de una noche, y otras, como aquella, alojaba allí a gente que lo necesitaba. No podía evitarlo. Él había vivido casi un año en la calle, sin un techo donde cobijarse, y sabía lo que era. Si, quizás a veces pecaba en exceso de confiado, pero a fin de cuentas, no tenía nada de valor que nadie pudiese/quisiese robar. -Me fío de ti- El muchacho lo mira unos segundos, y Feuilly puede ver la duda en sus ojos. Son increíblemente expresivos, y eso le gusta. En aquellos grandes ojos verdes ve el miedo, ve la inseguridad, ve la desconfianza. Y lo entiende, lo comprende. Por alguna extraña razón, siente la necesidad de protegerlo -Si no quieres, puedo acompañarte a Place d'Italie, hay varios hostales en esa zona, seguro que encuentras alguna habitación asequible-

-No, no... tu sofá estará bien, muchas gracias- Feuilly sonríe levemente.

-Genial ¿Me ayudas a echar el cierre?- Jehan asiente, y ambos se levantan. Mientras el pelirrojo recoge las sillas y las mesas, Feuilly barre y friega un poco la zona. Una vez que ambos están fuera, echa la persiana metálica, y cierra con llave.

-¿Dónde vives?-

-En Rue Barrault, está a un paseo de aquí- Jehan asiente, y sigue a Feuilly, que ya ha comenzado a andar. -Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunta, tras unos segundos, señalando su maleta. Jehan se encoge de hombros, y la mira, con cierta tristeza.

-Es lo único que me ha dado tiempo coger- Feuilly lo mira de reojo, pero no pregunta nada más, y se mantienen en silencio hasta que llegan al piso del camarero. Es pequeño, muy pequeño, y Jehan piensa que le pega, porque Feuilly es así. Pequeño. Y sencillo. O al menos, eso le ha parecido a él.

-Bueno, pues esta es mi humilde morada- dice, echando sus llaves en un pequeño plato, y es ese el momento en el que Jehan, tras dejar su maleta a un lado, se acerca a él y lo besa con intensidad. Feuilly abre mucho los ojos, y se sonroja intensamente, sin responder. Lleva las manos a sus hombros, y lo separa. -¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-

-Oh.. yo... pensaba que era lo que querías... a cambio de dejar que me quedara aquí esta noche- No, definitivamente, no se lo puede creer.

-Pues te equivocas, no hago esto a cambio de algo- responde, casi en un susurro. -Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, yo no soy de esos...-

-Lo siento... no pretendía ofenderte- Feuilly hace un gesto, restándole importancia.

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es saber si has comido algo en todo el día. No tienes muy buena cara-

-La verdad es que... no he tomado nada desde el desayuno- Feuilly asiente.

-¿Te gusta la pizza? Tengo precocinada, podemos hacer una en diez minutos- Jehan sonríe levemente, y asiente.

Un rato después, ambos están sentados en la mesa del salón. Jehan come, con avidez, mientras Feuilly lo observa.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estás en la calle? Si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo, pero me gustaría saber a quien tengo en mi sofá- Jehan bebe un poco de agua, y mira a Feuilly.

-Mis padres me han echado de casa... Yo... bueno... Estudio... Estudiaba derecho, pero me han echado de la Facultad por... bueno, básicamente, porque no he aprobado ninguna este curso- Feuilly alza las cejas, y Jehan se sonroja, bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué hacía alguien como tú estudiando derecho? ¿Te obligó tu papá?- Jehan asiente, y Feuilly suspira.

-Me sentía enjaulado... No aguantaba las clases, así que me escapaba, y me iba a Tertre- Allí era donde verdaderamente se sentía libre. Le gustaba tirarse en el parque, con sus amigos, a fumar hierba, a pintar, a recitar poesía. Feuilly sonríe, porque su primera impresión de Jehan no había sido errada.

-¿Y te echaron simplemente por eso? ¿Qué poco comprensivos, no?-

-Están bastante chapados a la antigua... Salí del armario hace un par de meses... Bueno, me sacaron. Mi padre me pillo follando con un amigo. Desde entonces las cosas estaban bastante ¿Frías?- se encoge de hombros. -Enterarse de que me habían echado ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso-

-Lo siento, Jehan... Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un sitio, a mi me da igual. No tengo mucho espacio, pero es un sitio tranquilo, y yo paso poco tiempo aquí-

-No, no, no hace falta. Ya has hecho mucho por mi, sin conocerme. La verdad es que pensaba que iba a tener que dormir en la calle, me has salvado-

-Anda, anda, no exageres... ¿has terminado?- Jehan asiente, y Feuilly comienza a recoger las cosas, para dejarlas en la cocina. Cuando vuelve al salón, se encuentra al pelirrojo pelearse con el sofá, buscando una postura cómoda, pero es demasiado alto, y o le sobra cabeza o le sobran pies. -Ve a la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá-

-¡No! Es tu casa, no puedo permitir eso-

-Bueno... pues si a ti no te importa, podemos dormir juntos- Jehan se incorpora, asintiendo, y lo sigue hasta su habitación. Unos minutos después, ambos están en la cama, en ropa interior, y se mantienen en silencio. Dicho silencio, dura solo hasta que Jehan se mueve, levantándose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Feuilly, mirándole.

-¿Puedo besarte?- el moreno sonríe, asintiendo. Ahora que han aclarado que aquello no es un pago, que es algo que Jehan quiere hacer, acepta encantado. Porque, ¿qué demonios? es algo que llevaba deseando que ocurriera desde que entró en el bar, a pesar de que Jehan no es para nada su tipo. De hecho, todo es muy diferente a lo que Feuilly está acostumbrado. El pequeño pelirrojo es suave, es tierno, es delicado, y lo acaricia y besa casi con devoción.

Cuando Feuilly despierta por la mañana, la cama está vacia, pero aún caliente, así que no se preocupa porque se haya ido. Es uno de sus innumerables defectos, se preocupa demasiado por todo el mundo, incluso por aquellos a los que no conoce. Está perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cosas de la noche anterior. Sus muslos pálidos rodeando su cintura, acorralándolo. Su calor, la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaban. Sus manos, tan delicadas, y sus ojos. Joder, sus ojos. Feuilly está totalmente convencido de que jamás ha visto unos ojos que hablen como lo hacen los de Jehan. Si seguía rememorando aquello, probablemente se empalmaría otra vez, pero afortunadamente, sus pensamientos son cortados por Jehan, que aparece en aquel momento, con SU ropa interior y una bandeja con el desayuno.

-¿Eres vegano? No he visto ni leche ni huevos ni nada de carne en tu cocina- pregunta, dejando la bandeja en la cama, y sentándose junto a él.

-Si, desde los veinte años- responde, cogiendo una tostada.

-¡Yo también soy vegano! Bueno, llevo unos meses solo, pero estoy trabajando en ello- el pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente, y la sonrisa se le contagia a Feuilly. Desayunan, tranquilos, y comienzan a charlar. Jehan le habla de sus padres: él, un diplomático que nunca pasa por casa; ella, jueza, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Se había criado solo, atendido por una niñera no demasiado amable. A los diecisiete empezó a frecuentar los Abbeses, donde conoció a la mayoría de sus amigos. Le habla de ellos, le habla de Montmartre. Feuilly, por su parte, le habla de su(s) trabajo(s). A Jehan le impresiona saber a cuantas cosas se ha dedicado, a lo largo de su vida. Le habla de la estación que pasó en el sur, trabajando en las viñas, durante la vendimia. Le habla la fábrica, de la carpintería, de la granja (que es lo que le llevo a la decisión de ser vegano), le habla de numerosos bares y restaurantes. Le habla del origen de su nombre, y de porque lo llaman 'Feuilly', y al final, le habla incluso de su infancia en El Cairo.

-Mi padre odiaba Francia, y odiaba el francés. Cuando nos mudamos aquí, no quiso que aprendiera, así que tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta-

-¿Por eso tienes ese acento tan raro?- Feuilly sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. Después de que su padre se suicidara, él había pasado a manos del Estado, pero ninguna familia se interesó nunca por él. El muchacho le dice eso, pero evita hablarle de los abusos que sufrió en el orfanato, igual que evita hablarle de su vida en la calle, tras escaparse de allí. Luego, charlan de ellos. De las cosas que le gustan y de las que no. Hablan de sus preferencias, de sus amores y desamores.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta, se ha hecho la hora del almuerzo.

-Tengo que ir arreglándome para ir al bar, mi turno empieza a las tres y media- comenta, mientras comen. -Puedes quedarte, si quieres- vuelve a ofrecerle. -Esto no es demasiado grande, pero hay sitio para los dos-

-No tengo con que pagarte...-

-¿Y sí tienes para pagar un hostal?- Jehan se sonroja. -¿Y tus amigos de Montmartre? ¿No puedes alojarte con ninguno de ellos?-

-Courfeyrac vive con otros dos chicos, no tienen espacio... R y Bahorel tampoco tienen sitio en el suyo, y Montparnasse vive con su novia-

-Éponine- Jehan parpadea.

-¡Los conoces!- exclama, sonriendo.

-Ese hijo de puta me debe aún 300 euros- y si no insiste en ello, es por Éponine. -Prácticamente nos criamos juntos-

-Que coincidencia ¿Verdad?- Feuilly asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy tu única opción, entonces- el pelirrojo baja la mirada a su comida. -Me has demostrado que sabes cocinar, podemos hacer un trato. Yo te dejo quedarte aquí, y a cambio tú me haces la comida y mantienes la casa más o menos en condiciones ¿Qué te parece?- Jehan sonríe.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa-

* * *

 

A partir de ese momento, Jehan se convierte en la sombra de Feuilly. Antes de conocerle, dedicaba las mañanas a estudiar o leer. Ahora, madruga para pasear con el pelirrojo. Caminan durante horas, descubriendo los recovecos más ocultos de París; van a exposiciones de arte en la rue Louise-Weiss, van a muestras, a charlas, a recitales. Pasan mañanas enteras en Tertre con esos Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, a los que al fin ha conocido, y de los que no ha tardado en hacerse amigo, fumando maria, bebiendo cerveza y discutiendo de arte, deporte y política; se pierden una y otra vez por las viejas callejuelas del Butte aux Callais, y Feuilly disfruta viendo a Jehan pararse cada dos por tres, buscando fotografiar las muestras de arte callejero, motivos reivindicativos pintados en las paredes, con su vieja polaroid. A Jehan le gusta hacer fotografías y luego colgarlas en la pared de la habitación que ahora comparte con Feuilly, rotulándolas con frases que le recuerdan al momento que representa. ''Bohemia en Tertre'', ''Paseo por Bouton''. Lo fotografía todo. Los balcones y terrazas de la cité Florale, los coloridos puestos de verduras y frutas de la calle Mouffetard, por la que caminan durante horas, de la mano. Y sobre todo, le gusta fotografiar a Feuilly.

-¿Por qué lo haces, por qué me sacas tantas fotos?- le pregunta en una ocasión. Está en la cama, boca-abajo, y con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, y acaba de escuchar el ruidito inconfundible de la cámara.

-Porque quiero que te veas como te veo yo- responde el pelirrojo, sonriendo, a la vez que se echa en la cama sobre él, y le enseña la foto. -Eres precioso, sobre todo así, recién jodido- Feuilly ríe, dándole un manotazo y quitándole la fotografía, para mirarla.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerla en la pared- y por supuesto, Jehan la pone en la pared. Le gusta fotografiarlo cuando lee, o cuando observa algo que le interesa. Le gusta fotografiarlo cuando duerme, porque no se le notan tanto las marcas de preocupación que durante el día inundan su rostro. Y le gusta, sobre todo, fotografiarlo después de follar. Sin lugar a dudas, su foto favorita de Feuilly es una en la que está desnudo, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando a la noche parisina, con un cigarrillo a medio consumir en los labios y su piel olivácea iluminada exclusivamente por la luz de unas velas. Esa, no está en la pared, y de hecho, Jehan duda que Feuilly sepa siquiera de su existencia. Esa , la guarda en su libreta, y siempre que se siente solo, la mira, y recuerda las horas en la cama de Feuilly, abrazados, jodiendo en todas las formas posibles. Recuerda su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, y ya no se siente tan solo.

Por las tardes, Feuilly trabaja en el bar, donde sale de madrugada. Al principio, Jehan lo acompañaba, pero ahora lo ha convencido para que se apunte al École de l'Image des Gobelins, a un curso de diseño. Es Feuilly el que lo paga, por supuesto. Jehan se enfadó un poco al principio, pero finalmente accedió, porque el moreno puede ser muy cabezota cuando se lo propone.

-Tienes que hacer algo con tu vida, Jehan; no puedes pasarte la vida en el bar- dice, abrazándole por la espalda, rozando la piel de su cuello con los labios.

-¿Ahora eres mi padre?-

-No, tu padre te obligó a estudiar algo que no te gustaba. Yo quiero que estudies algo que te llene, que te haga feliz-

-Tú me llenas, tú me haces feliz- Feuilly ríe, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el hombro.

-¿Y cuando me abandones, qué te quedará?- Jehan parpadea, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-Yo no te voy a abandonar-

-Todos lo hacéis-

-Yo no soy ''todos''- una sonrisa y luego un beso, por parte de Feuilly, pero Jehan está molesto. Nunca han usado la palabra ''pareja'' ni ''novios''. No se ven así, a pesar de que ya hace casi seis meses que están conviviendo. Pero tampoco es ''todos''. No es como los demás que han pasado por su cama. Feuilly les ha hablado de ellos, y por eso, sabe que es diferente. Está enamorado de él, aunque eso jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. No por él, sino porque sabe que en cuanto hablara de sentimientos, Feuilly huiría.

-Hazlo por mi- el pelirrojo frunce la nariz, y Feuilly sonríe. Jehan no puede evitar suspirar y asentir. Y aunque no lo reconozca, disfruta del curso. Se siente útil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Siente que no pierde el tiempo. Al terminar las clases, siempre se dirige al bar, y hace compañía a Feuilly hasta que este termina su turno. Luego, vuelven a la seguridad del pequeño piso en la Rue Barrault, donde se besan y acarician hasta caer dormidos.

* * *

 

Aquella tarde, están haciéndole compañía a Grantaire, que como todos los sábados, está en la Tertre, haciendo retratos a turistas. En la pared de su piso, junto al mural de fotografías, hay también un retrato de ellos dos, hecho por R. Lo hizo una de las primeras tardes en las que Jehan apareció en el parque con Feuilly. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que R los estaba dibujando, porque estaban demasiado ocupados besándose. Y así era como salían en el dibujo. Besándose. Las manos de Feuilly en la cintura de Jehan, y las de Jehan en el cuello de Feuilly.

-No sabéis lo que daría ahora mismo por una cerveza- gruñe Grantaire, tras la sexta caricatura que le piden esa mañana. Siempre está quejándose por aquello. Su talento reducido a eso. A hacer caricaturas de turistas. Si al menos le pidieran retratos... pero no, tenían que ser caricaturas. Nadie se fija en sus paisajes, ni en sus escenas. No, solo CARICATURAS.

-¿Voy a por unas?- pregunta Feuilly, y R lo mira, suplicante. Si lo ha dicho, es por algo.

-Ey, tráeme otra a mi - dice Courfeyrac, y acto seguido, Bahorel pide una más. Feuilly frunce la nariz, pero se levanta, y se dirige al bar que suelen frecuentar cuando están allí.

-Bueno, Prouvaire ¿Cuándo vais a hacerlo oficial?- pregunta Bahorel, alzando las cejas. Jehan frunce la nariz.

-¿El que?-

-Te conozco desde los cuatro años, Jehan, a mi no me la das- responde su amigo, y Jehan vuelve a fruncir la nariz.

-Tu padre no deja de preguntarle a Enjolras por ti- dice R, cambiando bruscamente el curso de la conversación, y Jehan prefiere mil veces ese tema al otro.

-¿Y?-

-Deberías responder a sus llamadas-

-Ni de coña-

-Hazlo por mi, tío, que si no, Enjolras no va a dejar de darme la tabarra con eso-

-Dile que le diga de mi parte, que estoy bien, que ahora que estoy lejos de sus garras, soy por fin feliz-

-Qué melodramático, coño- sonríe Bahorel, y justo en ese momento, llega Feuilly con las cervezas. Pero nada más abrir R la suya, llega otro turista, que ¡Sorpresa! le pide una caricatura.

-Os lo prometo, un día mato a alguien- gruñe, comenzando a pintar.

-No te preocupes, si nos entrevista la televisión, diremos que eras un hijo de puta, y que todos esperábamos que tarde o temprano lo hicieras- dice Courfeyrac, y la mayoría ríe, menos el turista, que parece no entender nada de francés.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dice Jehan, tras unos segundos, cogiendo la mano de Feuilly, que justo se acaba de sentar.

-¿A dónde?-

-A dar un paseo- Feuilly hace un mohín. No tiene ganas de pasear, está cansado, y se lo pasa bien allí, charlando y fumando con los demás. Pero ve algo en los ojos de Jehan que le hace callarse y levantarse. La mayor parte del tiempo, Jehan no tiene que decir nada. Sus ojos lo expresan todo. En aquel momento, le transmiten cierta tristeza, y eso no le gusta. No le gusta ver a Jehan triste. -Nos vemos la semana que viene- dice Jehan, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano, y Feuilly lo imita, siguiéndole.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Estaban sacando temas que no me gustan- el moreno asiente, comprensivo, y comienzan a caminar, todavía de la mano.

-Ven- Feuilly sonríe, y tira de la mano de Jehan, encaminándose al Boulevard Clichy. Se le ha ocurrido de repente, y está seguro de que aquello lo animara. Por supuesto, no se equivoca, y un rato después, ambos están riéndose, por culpa de una de las obras del Museé del'Érotisme. Caminan por las galerías del Museo, gastándose bromas e insinuándose. La tristeza en los ojos de Jehan ha desaparecido, y ahora están iluminados, alegres. Eso le gusta mucho más. No sabe como, pero al salir, Jehan lo convence para ir a una sex-shop. Y allí están, riéndose otra vez. El pelirrojo acerca un enorme consolador a la cara de Feuilly, y este lo aparta de un manotazo, sonriendo. -Idiota- Jehan ríe, y se da la vuelta.

-Ohhh, eso si que es lo mío- dice, sin dejar de sonreír, echando a correr por el pasillo, para coger un látigo de uno de los estantes. Mira a Feuilly, alzando las cejas, y le apunta con él. -¿Tú que opinas? ¿Me ves de dominatrix?- el moreno se acerca a él y le besa los labios, con cuidado. Jehan tantea la estantería, dejando el látigo de vuelta en su sitio, sin romper el beso. Tras unos segundos, se separan, mirándose. -¿Eso es un si?- Feuilly vuelve a reírse, con cierta resignación. Ahora, hay algo más en los ojos de Jehan. De vez en cuando, lo ve. Está ahí. Feuilly no sabe que es exactamente, pero le gusta. Le sienta bien, hace que sus ojos brillen más de lo normal.

-Si quieres algo, solo tienes que pedirlo, ¿sabes?-

-¿Ah, si?- Feuilly asiente, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. -Hmmm- coge su mano, y comienza a caminar entre los estantes. Coge un antifaz, y se lo prueba, mirándole. Feuilly rueda los ojos, y Jehan ríe, dejándolo de vuelta en su sitio, para continuar explorando, aquí y allí. Al final, tan solo coge dos botecitos de lubricante. Dice que es porque no se decide por nada, pero Feuilly sabe que es porque no quiere hacerle gastar en un capricho. Podría discutirle, pero está haciendo aquello para animar a Jehan, y discutirle no ayudaría para nada. -¿Puedo enseñarte una cosa?- Feuilly lo mira, y asiente. El pelirrojo toma su mano, y comienza a caminar, dirigiéndose a la place des Abbeses, no muy lejos de donde están. Finalmente, llegan a su destino. Jehan toma aire, y se queda de pie, muy quieto, mirando fijamente el llamado ''mur des je t'aime''. Feuilly, por su lado, lo mira a él. -¿Lo conocías?- el moreno niega. -Está escrito en más de trescientos idiomas- musita, mirando a Feuilly. Otra vez, ahí está. Ese ''algo'' ha vuelto a los ojos de Jehan. -Je t'aime, te quiero, i love you, Ich liebe dich, ti amo- Feuilly intenta no sonreír, pero le es imposible.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?- Jehan se encoge de hombros, frunciendo la nariz y bajando la mirada.

-Sólo quería hacerle una foto al mural...- musita, al ver que se lo toma a broma, intentando salvarse.

-¿Sólo eso? Pues que decepción- Jehan levanta los ojos, mirándole.

-¿Decepción?-

-Pensaba que era tu forma de decirme que me querías... habría estado bien, porque así podría decirte que yo también- Jehan se queda en silencio, totalmente mudo.

-¿En... serio?- pregunta, tras unos segundos. La respuesta de Feuilly consiste en dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, que hace a Jehan sonreír ampliamente, y la sonrisa inunda sus ojos. Se quedan allí, de pie, unos minutos, simplemente mirándose, y un rato después, comienzan a caminar, con los dedos entrelazados, dirigiéndose a la estación de metro. Luego, deambulan hasta llegar de vuelta a la Rue Barrault.

Un rato después, Jehan está sentado en la cama, desnudo. Feuilly está a su lado, tumbado, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. El pelirrojo escribe en su libreta, fumándose un verde que le ha robado a Grantaire. Tras un rato, se levanta, dejando la libreta a un lado, para coger su cámara, Feuilly se huele lo que viene, y se tapa la cara con la almohada. Jehan ríe, sacando la fotografía. Cuando sale, busca un rotulador, y escribe en ella ''Primer te quiero''. Luego, la coloca en la pared, junto a las demás. Las observa, sonriendo, y unos segundos después, siente la cama crujir, seguido de unos pasos de pies descalzos. Luego, la barbilla de Feuilly en su hombro.

-Es así como se ve ¿Verdad?- pregunta, en un susurro, a la vez que lo rodea con los brazos. 

-¿Uh?- Jehan gira levemente la cabeza y lo mira. -¿El que?-

-La vida... a través de los ojos de un poeta- El pelirrojo sonríe, volviendo a mirar la pared, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla en la de Feuilly. Se quedan un largo rato así, piel con piel, observando el laberinto de recuerdos que componen las fotografías. Por la mente de ambos, pasa el mismo pensamiento: el deseo de que aquel mural siga creciendo, que el número momentos compartidos aumente. Desean aquello tanto como se desean el uno al otro. Ahora, se miran, se acarician y caen a la cama, entre risas, que inundan la habitación, ahora convertida en un pequeño remanso de paz. Un refugio tras cuyas puertas quedan los problemas, y donde solo tienen cabida sus cuerpos, cálidos, suaves, buscándose. Haciéndose felices. Y Jehan, mirando a Feuilly, y Feuilly viéndose reflejado en sus ojos.

 

 

 

 


End file.
